


Give Me Hope

by UndeniableMisconceptions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise it'll be fun, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, bare with me, eventual NSFW, lots of angst and hurt feelings, this is an indugance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableMisconceptions/pseuds/UndeniableMisconceptions
Summary: Kei Tsukishima is betrothed to Tetsuro Kuroo to join their kingdoms. Kuroo's kingdom does not oppose same sex marriage, however, it is not common, and Kuroo has never really thought of being with another man. Kei is resigned and determined, ready to accept a loveless, affection less marriage in favor of his kingdom. Both of them just hope for the best, but what they get is much more than they had ever hoped to find in one another.Note: This is a multichapter fic, I just cant figure out how to make it appear as 1/? At the moment. I'll look into it tomorrow!





	1. Chapter 1

Expression fixed into a mask of indifference, despite the knots twisting in his stomach, Kei Tsukishima stared out the the carriage window at the passing scenery. This kingdom was so different from his own, lacking the soft blanket of pure white over the green that surrounded him. Trees so tall, that the sky could barely been seen through their branches, and so dense they seemed to go on for all eternity. It was beautiful, and terrifying to the young man, though it did not show on his face. Only his most loyal servant, seated across the carriage from him could tell that his nerves were eating away at him from the inside.

Tadashi Yamaguchi was sworn to him as child, and the two had grown up together in the spirals of the Tsukishima family’s mountain castle. Though he performed the tasks of a servant, more than anything, he served as the boy’s closest friend and trusted confidant. He was the only servant that Kei had requested to bring with him, and much to his relief, he was granted the small blessing of being allowed to keep his friend at his side. Perhaps it would be enough to keep him from being completely broken by the experience.

“Kei, we approach the outskirts of the kingdom.” Tadashi warned him quietly, knowing better than to try and talk to his prince about his feelings. After all, the blond would never admit to them, so the effort would be fruitless.

“My fate approaches so quickly.” He murmured, tongue tracing chapped lips, the only real manifestation of his nerves.

It surprised Tadashi, but it really wasn’t that unusual for Kei to let slivers of his true feelings slip through the cracks around his childhood friend. However, he would be carefully composed for the masses upon his arrival, as was expected of someone in his position. For the time being though, he simply watched as the trees broke to reveal the rural outskirt towns of the kingdom that he would be calling home for the rest of his life. It was time to begin the analysis.

People gathered to watch the carriage, engrossed by the sleek beauty of the body and white Stallions galloping the dirt road.. Navy in color and embezzled in gold, it was easily one of the most sophisticated things many of the townsfolk had ever seen in person. Golden hues flashed by, analyzing and calculating as he took in the people. Relief was evident when he saw they generally looked clean, happy, and healthy. After all, if you really want to know about a kingdom, you see how the lower classes live, for that is usually the best indicator of the values and morals of those in power.

“They look as though they live well, if not luxuriously.” Kei said quietly, turning to Tadashi, “It seems as though my husband to be at least cares for his people, which is already more than I’d dared hope for.” He looked a little lighter, more relieved and less tense.

“The weight of the world on your shoulders will give you a hunchback if you do not allow others to help shoulder it.” Tadashi warned, “So stop trying to do everything on your own.”

“You sound like a mother scolding a child.” The blond tsked, turning away from the window to offer his friend a half hearted smirk.

The freckled boy perked up at the smirk, happy to see that his prince was no longer filled with absolute dread. He may not be exactly happy with the arrangement, but at least he was not miserable. Tadashi could work with that.

“Things will be well, my friend, you will help rule this kingdom, and you will be a wonderful King.” He said seriously.

“Of that I am aware.” Kei replied quietly, “My concern is more concentrated on my husband and our loveless marriage. Will he despise me? Is he kind? I’ve no way of knowing until we arrive.”

“I am sure he will not despise you, he also agreed to the union after all. It is a civil union to bind your nations, so that we may stand united against formidable enemies.”

“We both agreed, but it was out of duty to our kingdoms. For my people, I will hold my head high and endure. I can only hope that he does the same…”

Tadashi fell quiet, realizing that he should have held his tongue, “My apologies, dear friend, I know that this is hard for you…”

“There is naught for you to apologize for.” The blond assured, averting his gaze to the window, “I am just blessed that you are here.”

\---

It wasn’t much longer before they could see the castle raising before them, a silhouette against the bright sunshine. It was as big as the Tsukishima’s if not bigger, but it wasn’t cold or foreboding, in fact, it looked rather welcoming in and open. The stone was a pale grey, and flags of rich burgundy and gold, adorned in sun symbols hung from the spires, glimmering in the light from the actual sun. There were no gates or walls separating the castle from the public, the street simply ended in the path up to the castle. Sprawling gardens and orchards were spread across the grounds, vivid in color and filled with life. Where the path ended, there was a grand beautiful fountain, and the carriage came to a halt directly in front of it.

Kei swallowed, steeling his nerves and schooling his expression into regal composure, “I am ready.” He said, more to himself than anyone else.

“You are, and you look dashing.” His friend assured, reaching forward to straighten his collar as guards lined up along each side of the path leading up to the castle doors. He took one last shaky breath as his friend exited the carriage ahead of him and extended the step. The door was held open, and Kei descended with the grace that flowed in his royal blood.

“Tsukishima Kei, Prince of Karasuno and betrothed to King Tetsuro Kuroo of Nekoma.” A small man announced as the blond stepped into the sunlight Adorned in formal wear of navy and gold, a heavy fur cloak clasped around his shoulders, trailing slightly behind him. He looked up to meet a pair of cat like eyes and messy black hair, a man, ever so slightly shorter than him and adorned in the burgundy of his own kingdom. Hazel hues and sharp features gave him the appearance of a cat, much to Kei’s amusement, in fact he almost cracked a smirk. But he was well trained to maintain his composure when necessary.

Tetsuro watched with interest as the blond walked down the path with an air of regality about him. It was strange to think that this young man was to be his ‘bride’ technically speaking, he didn’t try to hide his own smirk, “Welcome to your new home.” He said, bowing when Kei was the appropriate distance away, “It is a pleasure to have you in our kingdom.”

Kei bowed in response, as was appropriate, though his eyes narrowed at the man’s smirk. Is he mocking me?

“The pleasure is mine, your highness.” He responded, words carrying just the right amount of formality and politeness as he stood back up, now but a few feet from the man, “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The two stepped into the cool castle, and Kei was relieved to be out of the heat. Once the doors had shut behind them, the blond turned to the other with a passive expression, “I have already been briefed on your kingdom, and I know that same gender marriages, while not illegal or persecuted, are also not a normality here. I was also made aware of your preference for women.” He said immediately, getting straight to business, “We are betrothed, but I do not expect you to show me any sort of affection or marital behavior aside from what is necessary, so do not worry.”

Tetsuro was slightly taken aback by the other’s abrasive approach, but he wasn’t particularly bothered by it. If anything, the bot was interesting to say the least, “Well I-”

Kei held up his hand, “I have been informed you enjoy the company of females regularly, this need not change on my behalf. You have full permission from me, even after we are wed, to continue any affairs that will keep you satisfied as I will not be able to perform that duty for you as a man.” He continued, tone and expression unreadable, “However, by my own customs, I will not do the same.”

“Hey now,” The black haired man pressed a finger to his lips, “Will you not allow me a word.” He smirked as kei flushed slightly and slapped his hand away, “Calm your nerves, settle into your room, your things are already there. You have travelled a long way, you must be weary, so rest for now, dinner will be sent to your quarters, and we can talk over breakfast tomorrow before your tour, okay?” He patted the boy’s head, leading him up a grand staircase.

Kei made a sound of agitation, “If you don’t mind not shoving your finger in my face your highness, it would be appreciated.” He said curtly.

“We’ll see.” The man replied, a cat like grin on his lips, “This will be your room until the wedding day, at which point you will obviously move into my bedroom. But of course, this will remain yours should you ever need time to yourself. My room is right next door if you need anything, and they are connected by a conjoining washroom, so make sure to lock the door on my side as well when you use it.”

Kei opened his mouth once more, but Tetsuro cut him off again, “Also, call me Tetsu or Kuroo. I really hate formalities.” He opened the door for the boy.

“Right…” Kei said, meeting his eyes, “Then we will speak later?”

“I’ll bring you your dinner.” The man promised, “But I’d like for you to have some time to rest, catch your breath, and for both of us to get rid of these stifling formal clothes.” He said, smiling at the other.

Kei nodded, thrown off a bit by the man’s genuine concern, “I will clean up and change...” he said, knowing that Tadashi was likely already drawing him a bath, “Thank you.” he bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

“I know this arrangement is a little strange, it will take time for us to adjust, but I do not wish for you to be miserable.” Kuroo said seriously, “I will see you around sunset.”

\---

The room was almost identical to his own back home, and he could only wonder if it was his fiance’s doing. For if it was, it was rather thoughtful of him to have put this much effort into making Kei feel at home. Pushing those thoughts aside, he began to remove the stiff formal clothes, mind racing to analyze the man he had just met as he heard Tadashi bustling about in the bathroom.

He was handsome and interesting at the very least. He was also obviously a few years older than himself and seemed to be rather relaxed and free spirited. Only time could tell if those traits would turn out to be good or bad. He also seemed to be considerate and kind, but also agitating and cocky.

“At least he is not boring.” The prince muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

The boy took his time in the bath, mulling over his experiences, and when he finally dressed and settled into his bed, he immediately passed out, body not even beneath the covers.

\---

Kuroo was down in the kitchen, watching his chefs bicker as they bustled about the kitchen. Fiery hair bustled about, clumsy and messy, and the raven followed him, cleaning up the messes and scolding him for being careless, “Are you two ever not fighting?” Kuroo questioned, a fond smirk on his lips.

“Shut up Kuroo.” Kageyama glared at the man, “Shouldn’t you be showing your fiance around.

“Yeah, why are you down here?” Hinata questioned, eyes wide and curious.

“He seemed a little overwhelmed, I figured I would let him settle in a bit.” The man said honestly, “I mean, it is a weeks time to travel here, and I imagine it is not easy to leave one’s entire life behind to wed someone out of political necessity.”

In all honesty, the king wasn’t yet sure of what to make of the young man. He seemed to hold an air of maturity beyond his years, and he also seemed… resigned. Still he managed to work in some sass, but he was formal and polite. And at the end he actually seemed genuinely relieved and grateful. Basically, the blond was a confusing mess, but he was now Kuroo’s confusing mess. 

Hazel eyes were thoughtful as he carried the tray and water up to the boy’s room. He had never been with a man, not for any particular reason beside that he had never thought to try it and had never been very interested in men. However, Kei was striking and interesting, though that wasn’t enough to convince the king he would be okay with a man. And now he knew that he didn’t have to be. If his fiance was okay with him sleeping with women, he had nothing to worry about on the sexual front, so why even think about it in the first place.

He sighed at his own thoughts, knocking before entering the room to find the blond fast asleep atop the covers. A small smile touched his lips, “I knew he was exhausted.” he said quietly, examining the boy thoughtfully. Pale and lithe, long legs and sharp features. He really was a handsome man. The king set the tray on his side table, should he wake and be hungry, along with the water. Then he gently lifted the price out of the bed and pulled back the covers before tucking him in, “I suppose we shall just speak tomorrow.” Then he took his leave,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the camaraderie begins

The following morning, Kuroo was up bright and early, as per usual. He liked to stroll the gardens around dawn and enjoy the quiet morning to himself. It was a time for reflection on whatever issues happened to be pressing on his mind at the moment, and he savored every moment of it. As the sun was peaking over the mountaintops and the dew was still freshly brushed on leaves and petals, the air was cool and crisp, refreshing and clean.

The gardens of the castle were open to the public, and often the children could be seen frolicking and playing amongst the spring blossoms, but this early, it was quiet. Serene and lovely, the perfect place to ponder his husband to be and how they would function as a unit. At least, he thought it would be… until he ran into that very individual.

Literally.

Each man had been lost in their own thoughts when they slammed into one another, tumbling to the ground haphazardly. Legs tangled, Kei hit the ground hard on his back with an agitated ‘oof’, and Kurroo followed, catching himself inches from slamming his forehead into the other’s nose. He instantly rolled off the other, plopping onto his back with a grunt before laughing as his fiance sat up.

“What is so funny, your highne- Kuroo?” he questioned, annoyance clearly written across his face.

The king caught his breath and grinned up at the other, “Just fancy running into you here.” the man laughed at his own shitty joke while the other rolled his eyes.

“I hope you did not purposely slam into me for the sake of that terrible jest.” The blond jeered, though there was a small, amused smirk on his lips.

“Oh my, was that a smile I coaxed out of you my prince?” The man sat up, white shirt now soiled with dirt, “And here I thought you incapable of such an expression.” he taunted, that cat-like grin splayed carelessly along his features.

Kei’s own expression soured slightly, “Charming.” he deadpanned, brow cocked as he stood attempting to brush himself off fruitlessly.

Kuroo made his way to his feet, smile ever present, “Ah, I’m so rude.” the man pushed back messy locks, “Good morning, my prince.” He said brightly.

Kei raised a brow, but a ghost of a smile touched his lips, “Good morning, my king.” He mimicked the other, brushing his own hair back.

“Shall we head back to the castle to clean up before breakfast?” Kuroo asked, holding an arm out to indicate the other begin walking first.

“I suppose.” The blond replied, striding up towards their home with Kuroo matching his pace, “After all, we have much to discuss and plan for.”

\---

It was an hour later that the two sat down to breakfast, with Kuroo at the head of the table and Kei at his right hand side. It was awkward, to say the least, after all, the two knew little to nothing about one another.

The spread was excessive for the two men, but it was supposed to be celebratory of the young prince’s arrival. Fruit and cheeses, pastries, fluffy sweet cakes with berry syrup, and much more adorned the pristine tablecloth, but Kei had little on his plate, and he seemed to just be playing with it. It was obvious the blond was… off, but Kuroo did not know how to help.

Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence, “Did you find your room to your liking, my prince?” he questioned, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Kei started a little, apparently lost in his own thoughts, “I appreciate your attention to detail,” he replied politely, “It was kind of you to try and help me feel more at home here.”

Kuroo smiled, obviously pleased that the other was happy with his consideration, “Well, you are home here.” He pushed back his hair.

“I want you to be comfortable and happy.”

Kei smiled slightly at the words because Kuroo looked like a child that had been praised and it was rather endearing, “I suppose it is…” he said, setting his fork down.

“We have much to discuss, my king.” The endearment felt strange on his tongue, but it also felt innately right. And he couldn’t help the feeling of warmth he got when the other returned the sentiment, “The wedding, our… arrangement, the nuances of the kingdom.” The nerves of the 

“I suppose we do, but let us enjoy our breakfast and speak of lighter topics, during the tour, we can speak more on the serious matters.” The king promised, “But we aren’t leaving until you actually eat something.”

Kei shit the other a frown, “I am not hungry, your maje- I mean, Kuroo. My stomach is not agreeing with me.” He admitted.

“It is not good for you to be skipping meal, you’ll make yourself sick.” the man chastised, much to Kei’s annoyance.

“You aren’t my mother.” Kei said, much more sharply than he had intended to. He couldn’t help but be a little defensive, after all, the man was just some stranger he was duty bound to spend the rest of his life with. He glanced down, a little ashamed of his behavior as he composed himself, “I apologize, me king, I’m still weary from my travels and not yet used to the climate here.”

Kuroo was taken aback by the sharp tone, but quickly recovered, “I understand that the situation is rather… stressful.” he said seriously, setting his fork down, “However, I am your fiance, and your health is of my concern.” He added, tone full of the authority his title held.

Maybe Kei had a pin in his ass, but that tone just rubbed him the wrong way, “Do not treat me like a child. I am not your charge, I am your equal.” The blond said, tongue sharp and eyes narrow. If there was one thing Kei hated, it was being treated as inferior to others, especially since he had grown up as the younger brother of the king to be.

Kuroo seemed to realize that he had overstepped a line and teetered on whether or not he should mention that in this moment Kei was a prince and he was a king, but decided against it for the sake of not being a complete ass, “I apologize if I offended you, my prince, however, I care for your health and would rather not see you fall ill.” He said, staring straight into golden hues with genuity in his own expression. He knew that this wouldn’t be easy for either of them, but he didn’t want it to be hard. So long as they could get along, they may be able to at least find platonic companionship in one another. That was all he wished of the boy.

Kei lowered his claws and sighed, face fixed into indifference, “While kind, my king, the concern is unfounded, I just need a day or two to settle and adjust.” Kei said, sitting back in his chair, “I promise I have no intention of falling ill or withering away.”

And he didn’t. If there was one thing that everybody agreed on, it was the fact that Kei Tsukishima would be a successful and intelligent leader, and he intended to live up to and surpass that expectation. But he had plenty of time for that. For the time being, he just wanted a day or two to be a human being and wallow. He wanted a day or two where he did not have to pretend to take everything in stride without any objections. A day or two to be homesick and cry in the privacy of his room before he had to pull himself together and become the composed, indifferent fiance of the king of Nekoma. Before he had to steal his heart and stow away his emotions. That was all the young man wanted, and yet…

It was unfair to get upset with Kuroo, who, for all intents and purposes, seemed like a really nice man who was trying to make the best of a bad situation. The man did not mean to keep setting off his young fiance, but it seemed no matter what he said, he was stepping on the boys toes. Either that or the blond really just had a pin in his ass.

“I am sorry if I seemed insensitive.” He tried, “I know you are not a porcelain doll of a bride. However, I am just trying to make the best of our… arrangement. After all, I do not want for you or myself to be unhappy in our union, despite the circumstances…”  
“No… there is no reason for you to apologize.” Kei admitted with a sigh, “I am afraid that I am a little bit high strung and oversensitive, what with all of the sudden and life altering change.”

“I’m glad you recognize there was no reason for me to apologize.” The man joked, a nervous smile on his lips as he wondered if that was the right option in this situation. He very nearly collapsed in relief when Kei let out a breath that sounded vaguely like a laugh and smirked.

“At least you seem to have a sharp tongue. Spending our lives together won’t be some boring spell of fake pleasantries and politeness.” He said, a small amount of relief coloring his own tone as he also seemed to relax. Tension drained away between the two, leaving awkwardness in it’s wake.

“Right, once we get past this awkward spell, we can jump right into mocking each other and arguing over the mundane like a real married couple.” Kuroo laughed.

“Not to blind side you or anything, my king, but we will be a real married couple.” The blond joined in the man’s laughter, his own soft and tinkling, pleasing to the king’s ears in a way that surprised him. It had stopped too soon for his liking, “But speaking of our union, we should really discuss the nuances of the marriage.” He said seriously, looking the other in the eye with a trained calm.  
Kuroo cleared his throat, giving the other his full attention, “I suppose we should get down to business on such matters.” 

“I think that that would be for the best.” The blonde agreed, ready to begin talking about their marriages as though it was a peace treaty. Though essentially that was what it was.

“Like I said yesterday, I do not expect anything of you in the romantic aspect of our union,” Kei started, feeling the hollow ache deep in his chest, “Not only that, but I am willing for you to continue any affairs you wish too in private despite our vows. I know that you have never shown an interest in men, as it is not normal in your country, so I would not expect you to force yourself.”

“I… I appreciate your understanding and compromise.” Kuroo said seriously, bowing his head, “It is very generous of you to offer me anything of that nature. I would extend the same courtesy to you, of cour-”

“No.” Kei interrupted him, face set in determination, “It is not in my customs for such a thing to be allowed or tolerated, so I will not take a lover of any sort. I will remain faithful to you for the duration of our lives.”

Kuroo was shocked to say the least. Then he was ashamed. Then he was curious, “Kei, if I may ask, what is your sexual preference?”

“I do not see the relevance, but I have no preference. My affections lay solely in personality.” Kei said, indifferent in his manner.

Kuroo nodded, “Though you claim now that you will not take on a lover, I will still extend the offer should you ever change your mind.” Kuroo said seriously.

Kei almost spoke out again, but decided against it and instead simply nodded, “Thank you.”  
“The romantic aspects aside,” The king said, “In all other aspects of the rule over the kingdom and our partnership, we will be equals, and I will value your input and opinions above all others as my spouse.”

Kei’s eyes widened comically in disbelief, his first unfiltered show of emotion, “Are you being honest with me, Kuroo?” He said, disbelief in his tone but hope in his eyes.

“But of course.” Kuroo replied in confusion. Both because the emotion on the boy’s face was beautiful to him. But he didn’t like men as far as he knew. And also because it seemed like such a normal thing to him, “Why would it be any different? The kingdom is as much yours as it is my own.”

“I just… I wasn’t expecting you to be so willing to share the rule of your own kingdom with a stranger.” He said, quickly composing himself, “Do you not think that your words are a bit rash and foolish.”

“I think that you forget, Kei, though we haven’t met, we are not strangers.” Kuroo said seriously, standing up, “We share political stances, which is half of why I agreed to the union. I have heard you speak at Galas and Balls, and vice versa. Even if not personally, through word of mouth. I think that you will help me to better the kingdom in the years to come, and I look forward to working with you on such.”

Kei looked at the other with some undetectable emotion in his eyes for a moment before he too, stood, “Perhaps I was too quick to judge you... Tetsu” The name was strange on his tongue, but not in a bad way, “You have far surpassed any expectations and hopes I had for this union.”

“I am glad.” He offered the boy his arm, “I shall start your tour with you, and we will be under the public eye.” the king explained.

Kei understood and nodded, wrapping a hand around his bicep with little hesitance. It was time to play their parts, and though the blond understood that, he couldn’t help thinking of the warmth that radiated from where they touched as they began their stroll of the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support and comments. I really appreciate them and all of you for reading and giving me a shot. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the brood is introduced. Kuroo and Tsukki are just cute and Kuroo is still convinced he's straight.

A week had already passed since Kei’s arrival in Nekoma, and everything had been such a rush it was dizzying to the young couple. Both were in the midst of their own personal challenges along with the ones concerning the wedding and their union. Kei had already been given a tour of the castle and grounds, he’d been introduced to so many new faces and people that he could barely keep them all straight. Still he managed.

Meanwhile, Kuroo, on top of planning for the wedding and integration of his husband to be still had a kingdom and foreign affairs to maintain as well. He spent a lot of time in his office, shuffling through papers and writing letters as he tried to finalize the treaty between the two kingdoms as well as a few with other kingdoms. When they weren’t with advisors planning for the wedding, they didn’t really spend much time together as Kuroo was so busy.

As it was, Kei was enjoying a break from the endless introductions and tours, playing a game of chess with Tadashi. It was a small slice of normalcy in the chaos to quickly and methodically beat his friend again and again.

“You know, I have always hated chess.” The freckled boy pouted as his king was knocked down for the fifth time in the past hour.

“It is not my fault you’re so bad, you’re just too nice and gentle for games of this sort.” Kei laughed, working on resetting the board as they spoke, “You know, it is strange getting acclimated here for me, how have you been though?”  
“I have been doing well, the staff here is very welcoming and kind, if not a little neurotic.” he laughed, “I’ve already become friends with the cooks and a few of the other servants here in the castle. I rather like it here, the people are as warm as the sun that shines upon the kingdom.”

“I am glad to hear that you are no miserable here, my friend. I was afraid it was selfish of me to steal you away just so that I was not alone.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “You are so dense sometimes Kei, you do not need to always shoulder the weight of the world-”

“I know, I know mother,” The blond interrupted, “I shall get a hunchback, blah, blah, blah.” he mocked.

Tadashi swatted at him, laughing as he stood up, “I have a few more chores to attend to before supper, I shall see you this evening Kei.” He bowed, even though he knew that the blond hated that he did it, and took his leave from the room. On his way out in the hall, he bumped into the king, stumbling back a little with a flush as apologies tumbled from his lips.

Kuroo just offered him a smile, “Do not fret.” He laughed, “It was a simple accident. Is Kei in his room?”

“Y-yes your majesty, he was just resting for a little while. This whole experience has been a little bit rough on him.” The boy explained, eyes on his feet.

“Please, there is no need for you to be frightened of me, you can look me in the eyes.” The man insisted, and the boy looked up, “Is Kei doing okay, adjusting and all?” He asked.

Tadashi was surprised, but a smile touched his lips, “The young prince is doing well, though he has been a little bit overwhelmed lately. He puts up a good front, but do not believe that he is only what is displayed on the surface.” The freckled boy bowed to the man, “I must be on my way, but do me a humble favor and be kind to Kei, he has always been so alone in the world, and he has always believed that it is how he was meant to be.”

The without further explanation, the shorter boy hurried off to attend to his duties, and Kuroo was left to think about the information he had just been given. A soft melody began to drift from the open door a few feet ahead, sweet and gentle as it caressed his ears lovingly. Feet moved of their own accord, carrying him towards the door against his will, and his hand rested on the doorframe as he caught sight of his fiance. One of the items that had been sent ahead of him was his piano, a beautiful, sleek instrument that he would not live without. Now he was seated at it, fingers dancing gracefully over the keys as he sang, the harmony dancing gracefully with the beautiful music.

The man was enthralled, unable to look away from the other as he played. Sunlight filtered in through the open window, highlighting the instrument and young man in golden light as dust moats swirled about, making the scene look ethereal. It was breathtaking…

But the spell was broken when the song ended and the boy stretched, turning around to stand up from the bench. When he caught sight of Kuroo, he started, flushing slightly but quickly composing the open expression he had been wearing into that of his cold composure, “My king, how long have you been here?” He questioned curiously as he peered at the man.

Kuroo flushed a bit, looking like a child caught sneaking sweets, “I-um.” He cleared his throat, “I was coming to check on you and heard you playing. My apolagies, I didn’t mean to intrude on you, my prince.” He said quickly, tripping over the words a little bit as he tried to explain himself.

“Kuroo.” Kei raised a brow, a small smirk on hi lips, “You are free to come and listen to me play whenever you want to, I do not mind.”

“It’s not-” 

“Just announce your presence instead of creepily watching from the door.” The boy teased, brushing past him, “Don’t we have an appointment with the advisors to discuss more wedding details, my king?”

“Right, yes.” Kuroo stumbled after him, quickly collecting himself and matching his stride, “The wedding is about a month away, but our guests are beginning to arrive already. There are many coming in that we will need to introduce to one another, and many more that we both already know.”

“Has anyone already arrived?” Kei questioned as they paused outside the door of the counsel room.

“Only a few of my good friends who wanted to help us plan the wedding, that is who we are meeting with today.” Kuroo explained, gesturing to the door, “They await our arrival now, the kings of Aobajosai, Toru Oikawa and his his husband Hajime Iwaizumi. Don’t ask why they don’t have the last name, or Toru will never stop talking.” He warned, “Then there’s Kotaro Bokuto, who just prefers to go by Bokuto, King of Fukorodani, and his adviser, Keiji Akaashi. They are… involved. It is not a secret, but Keiji does not want them to marry for fear of slandering the king’s name. And of course, our wedding coordinator, Kiyoko, who you’ve already met. There is also a few people I think you will be happy to see…” He trailed off with a mischievous smirk.

Kei looked over at the man, a delicate brow raised in question, “A surprise?”

“Just for you, my prince.” Kuroo bowed dramatically, causing the blond to roll his eyes in response.

“I am familiar with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” Kei pressed a finger to his temple, “I didn’t know that you and Toru were acquainted.”

Kuroo laughed, “You sound stressed out, Kei. Could it be that he is too dramatic for your tastes.” he teased, briefly touching the young man’s shoulder, “Come now, they await-”

A loud crash resounded from within the room, followed by cursing and laughter, “Oh my, I suppose I left them alone for too long.” Kuroo’s eyes were weary as he reached for the doorknob, almost hesitant.

“Come now, before they break something.” Kei said urgently, placing his own hand atop the other’s and turning the knob to reveal the group of people.

Keiji was scolding a laughing Bokuto, and Iwa was trying to get Toru to leave Tobio, the cook alone. He was currently pinching the brooding boy’s cheeks, while Hinata clung to his back, desperately trying to get him to let go.

“Please King Toru, he’ll be mad all day.” The boy whined, as Suga tried to tug him off and Daichi just stood there rubbing his temples. Kiyoko was choosing to stay out of the fray, calmly sitting at the end of the table continuing on with paperwork.

Kei froze for a moment, fingers still intertwined with Kuro’s, “Suga? Daichi?” His eyes were wide in shock at the sight of his two noble friends, “What are you guy’s doing here?”

Everyone in the room froze and all eyes were on the husbands to be. Or more pointedly, on their intertwined hands. Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, but when Kei realized why they were all staring, he quickly withdrew it from the warmth of the king’s.

“Ah, well we came to help you out with the wedding of course.” Daichi was the first to recover, offering the boy a warm, but strained smile.

“Did you think we planned to leave you without anyone familiar, my prince?” Suga laughed, finally able to tug Hinata off as Toru abandoned Kageyama and barrelled towards the couple, sweeping them into a grand, bone crushing hug that should not have been possible given the man’s lithe form.

“I’m so happy for you, little Kei, Tetsu! And I am glad to see things have changed for the better concerning your-” Iwa’s hand seemed to come out of nowhere, clamping over his husband’s mouth as he dragged him back.

“Just ignore him, he’s excited to be here.” The man sighed, dragging him back to their seats by his collar as Hinata and Kageyama made their escape. Suga had made his way over and was fussing over Kei like a mother bird, fixing his hair and collar.

“How have you settled in? Are you getting along? Have you been eating enough?” He questioned as Kuroo walked over to greet his long time friends.

“Bokuto, how have you been?” He slapped the owlish looking man on the back, “And Keiji, it is always nice to have you around.” He hugged the man affectionately.

“You and Kei seem to be getting along well.” Bokuto said suggestively, raising his brows, “Didn’t realize you changed teams.”

Kuroo flushed a bot, “That's not how it is.” he said quickly.

Kei was responding to a similar inquiry with Suga, “Kuroo is straight, our union will not be romantically endorsed. As is, my marriage is to be loveless and void of affection. Despite that, I am not unhappy, he is at least kind and interesting.” The blond said quietly, a cold resolve on his face and resignation to his fate in his voice.

“I am… that is unfortunate…” Suga said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“It could be much worse.” Kei said, offering the man a smile and stealing a glance at his husband to be across the room, “Tetsuro is a good man, and he is willing to allow me equal partnership in the ruling of the kingdom. He looks at me as his equal, and he is trying very hard to accommodate me and make sure that I am not miserable.” He looked back to Suga and Daichi, who were both giving him unreadable looks that they quickly hid from him.

Meanwhile, across the room, Bokuto was still trying to wrap his head around the arrangement, “So essentially, you are going to be married and shit, but he said you can have affairs because you aren’t homosexual.” One brow was cocked in skepticism.

“That is the basic setup.” Kuroo said guiltily, averting his eyes and scratching his neck.

“This is a new kind of fucked up, that poor kid. And he refuses to take a lover himself?” Bokuto clarified.

“Yes, he says he will not violate the sanctity of the union.” Kuroo sighed.

“This is some fucked up shit.” The man said bluntly, shaking his head. Keiji seemed to be looking between the two with calculation in his sharp eyes. He said nothing as the doors opened once more.

“Oh, the entire party is here.” Kuroo said, smiling brightly as Tadashi and and his own advisor.

Kei looked over at the two curiously, not recognizing the boy next to Tadashi, a slight boy with longish hair that was black at the roots but blond everywhere else. Suga immediately attacked the boy in a tight, motherly hug, “Tadashi! How are you? Have you been eating well? Did you adjust alright?”

As the freckled boy flushed, assuring the man that he was doing well and had settled in happily, the other boy, with a bored expression, settled into one of the seats without a word. Kei was about to ask who he was when he felt Daichi tap his shoulder lightly.

He turned to the man, expression neutral, “Yes Daichi?”

Daichi and Suga had basically raised himself and Tadashi in the castle in the mountains. Suga was motherly, always fussing over them and teaching them manners, and Daichi was like their stern, but kind father. He taught Kei how to speak with other people of his status, how to act, and how to be polite and firm. He had many fond memories with each of them, weaving flower crowns with them in the gardens, Suga insisting that he Daichi wear the sloppy ones the younger boy’s wove while they donned the ones he made. Learning how to hunt with Daichi atop horseback in a white wonderland. They had always been kind, raising the two properly and showing them the love and affection of real parents.

“How are you really?” The man looked into his eye with a concerned intensity.

Kei couldn’t meet his gaze, “It has been… difficult…” He admitted, unable to lie to the man, “But everyone has been kind and accommodating.” He muttered, just as Kiyoko stood up.

“Okay everyone, please take your seats, there is much to discuss.” The woman said quietly. Everyone immediately listened, despite her being soft spoken. Both Kei and Kuroo were relieved to be free of their conversations as they took their seats at one another’s sides. As Kiyoko began to speak, Kuroo elbowed the blond gently, getting his attention and jerking his head toward the other side of the table. Kei started, glancing in the direction and snorting, hiding it behind a cough as he caught site of the white haired man. He was perched on his stool like a bird, and with his hair- “He looks like an owl.” Kei breathed, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

Kuroo grinned, glad to have made his fiance laugh, “And here I thought he looked like and idiot.” He whispered back, a lazy lull to his voice. Kei snorted again, coughing and accidentally drawing attention to himself.

“Are you okay Prince Kei?” Kiyoko asked, concern coloring her words.

“He’s fine, just choking on his saliva.” Kuroo patted him on the back apologetically, as Kei elbowed him in the ribs.

“Sorry Ms. Kiyoko, please continue.” He said politely, the tips of his ears stained pink. Once all attention was off of them, he elbowed the man aggressively again, “Asshole.” He muttered.

“My, such vulgar language.” The snickered, earning him another sharp jab, “Ouch… You’re so mean to me Kei.” He pouted.

The meeting went by quickly as the two went back and forth, and though Kei pretended to be agitated with the man, he secretly enjoyed the entertainment. However, at the end, the two got a lecture from their wedding planner on paying more attention during the meetings, resulting in Kei elbowing him again on the way out.

“Stop getting me in trouble Tetsu!” Kei complained, but the grin on his lips was bright and full of humor.

“I- uhm…” Kuroo was caught off guard by the smile. Because, well… wow… I mean, not that he was gay or anything, but the boy’s smile was beautiful. He recovered quickly.

“No promises.” He replied with that smirk that made Kei’s heart skip a beat.

The blond turned away quickly, “I will see you at dinner.” He said, waving to the other, “And I’ll be playing piano later tonight if you wish to join me in my quarters to listen.” He offered hesitantly, quickly striding off down the hall afterwards.

Kuroo stared on after him for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips.

And from the shadows, a young servant with black roots and goldr tips watched, a smile on his own lips as he observed the interaction with mild interest.

\---

A little while later, that very servant sat across from the king, enjoying a cup of tea, “So Tetsuro, you and Prince Kei seem to be getting along well.” He said, sipping the tea.

“He is… interesting…” Kuroo said with a small, fond smile, “I think he and I will become good friends as time passes. He has a good sense of humor, and a sharp tongue.”

The younger man looked bored, but Kuroo knew better. He had been friends with Kozume Kenma for a little over ten years. They were children when Kuroo found Kenma in the woods, abandoned by his parents and left for dead. The two had been traitor and left him behind because he was just dead weight to them. When Tetsuro showed up in the castle steps with the slight boy barely clinging to his back, his parents took the young man in, training him to be Kuroo’s closest servant and advisor. With his intellect and quiet presence, he was a strange contrast to the messy, smart mouthed king. And yet, they worked.

“Do you think you may ever love him?” Kenma questioned, voice soft as always.

“I am not attracted to men.” The man replied quickly.

“That is not what I asked.”

“I suppose it isn’t.”

“...”

Kuroo sighed, “I don’t like men, so no, there is no chance.” He finally answered. After all, why wouldn’t he just tell the truth.

“Do you feel awful?”

“What?” Kuroo was surprised by the question, “N-no… why would I, he knew that I was not interested in men, and still agreed to the union.”

“Hmm…”

“And besides, he told me that I could continue to sleep with women, and I told him to sleep with anyone he wished as well.”

“Do you know anything about Karasuna tradition?” He asked suddenly, changing the subject, much to Kuroo’s surprise and relief.

“No…”

“Hmm.”

“...”

The king was a little more than confused as the other drained his tea and stood, “I should return to my duties, such a large dinner requires a large clean up.” He said, nodding at the man as he left, “I shall draw you your bath when you request me.”

And just like that, he was gone, and suddenly, the king heard the soft sound of a piano ballad drifting through the walls. A smile touched his lips involuntarily as he stood to join his fiance for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time, but the chapter is a little longer this time around. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is annoying. We learn a little more about Kei. Flower crowns! And just a touch of politics.

Kei loved the ocean, he always had, even as a child. However, he never really had much access to it in his Kingdom, as they didn’t border the water. Here in Nekoma, the castle was located pretty close to the sea, in fact, when the blond was in the library tower, he could curl up on a chair by the window and see the docks from his perch.

It was beautiful. The large ships and fleets, the piers, the beaches, all so beautiful. Since his arrival, he had been busy learning the castle, but Kuroo said that after the wedding they would spend more time in the town, so that Kei could learn what his people did to make their livings. Apparently, they would go and volunteer to help with the different trades so that Kei would know the daily struggles of his own people.

The idea enticed him, as his parents would have never approved of him spending time amongst the commoners. Not that they were bad people or anything, they cared for their people fiercely, but they also followed the traditional separation of the ruled and the ruler. A distinction that was refreshingly obscure here in Nekoma.

While Kei was slightly homesick, he was enjoying the freedom that Nekoma offered him, embracing his new life cautiously, but thoroughly as he learned more and more about the culture and people. After all, it would soon be his kingdom, so he needed the knowledge required to rule properly and prepare for any impending threats.

The wedding was but a few days off, and the thought of solidifying the union made both of the young men nauseous. They hadn’t spent much time together aside from their meals and their quiet nights in Kei’s room, the blond playing and singing to calm his anxiety about all of the fast changes.

Kuroo had taken notice of the lack of information the two had shared, and with the wedding day crawling closer with each passing minute, he had decided it was time they got to know one another.

As Kei closed the book he had been reading on Nekoma folklore, he sighed, “The sun is already setting…” he murmured, “If I’m late to supper, I’ll have to listen to Tobio and Shouyou yell about how they slaved over the stove all day making the most delicious foods known to man.”

He rubbed his temples, already anticipating the headache that listening to the cooks came with, “I do hate listening to people who are intense for no reason.” He stood and stretched, making his way to the door of the library.

“I talk to myself too much.” He said, shutting the door before making his way down the hall, “People will start to think I’m insane.”

“Who’s to say they don’t already think that?” Kei whipped around to face the intruder. It was none other than the annoying King Tooru.

“King Tooru, you have managed to become more annoying since I last saw you.” He smirked, mock bowing, “Congratulations on that Shittykawa.” he added sarcasitcally.

To an outsider, it would seem as though the blond was hostile, but he and Tooru had known each other for years, and a greeting like that meant-

“I've missed you too Kei! You look all grown up!” He pinched his cheek aggressively, earning a whack to the head by the young prince.

It was obvious that the two had a more personal relationship, as Kei was not the formal, polite prince he had been as of late. Instead, he was a little more relaxed, an agitated expression on sharp features that wasn’t schooled for political reasons, “Why are you creeping around the castle?”

“I was just exploring. Everyone is so busy that they don’t have enough time to marvel at my beauty.” The man complained as Kei rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that they don’t have time, it’s that you aren’t beautiful.” the prince smirked.

“You’re always so mean Kei!” the man lamented dramatically as Kei turned to walk towards the dining hall. Tooru quickly caught up, continuing to whine and moan about how cruel the blond was until they finally reached the dining room, where many of the others were seated.

“Hajime, please remove your agitating husband from my arm.” Tsukki said, brows raised in a sort of agitated, but entertained expression, “He was creeping around the towers like a bug.”

“I am not a bug! Iwa, defend me!”

“Well, bugs creep where they don’t belong.” Hajime smirked as he pried his husband from the young prince.

“Why do you all pick on me?” the man cried, a pout on his lips as he was dragged off towards the table.

Kei turned to the rest of his peers, “My apologies for the display,” he started out formally, “But then again, you all know Tooru, so I suppose the apology isn’t necessary.”

That earned a few snorts and noises of agreement, much to Oikawa’s dismay.

Kei made his way to the right side of King Tetsuro, settling into his seat and glancing at the man. Kuroo was looking at him with a cocked brow, laughter dancing in his hazel hues, “You seem lively today.” He commented, unused to the boy’s unshielded personality.

“What can I say, imbeciles bring out the rudest in me.” Kei said, picking up his glass of water and sipping it casually.

“I think this is the most personality you’ve had since arriving.” The man taunted.

“Well, the goal was to hide the sarcastic asshole I truly am until we were wed. Then it would be too late for you to back out.” He joked

“I’m just saying it’s nice to see you don’t have the personality of a rock-”

“Ah-hem.”

Both men looked up to see the rest of the table quietly observing their exchange, “It seems as though you’re getting more comfortable.” Hajime commented, “That’s good.”

“I am feeling less like a stranger with each passing day.” Kei replied.

And it was true, the more faces he recognized, and the more he learned, the less isolated he felt. Everyone was accommodating and kind to him, and in return, he dropped more and more of his formal mask. 

“So he’s starting to show his true nature.” Oikawa pouted, “Which is mean.” 

“As always, Shittykawa, you have such an eloquent way with words.” The blond replied sarcastically, causing Hajime and Tetsuro to snort and Bokuto to burst out laughing.

Tooru scowled, “Your vocabulary baffles me.”

The man stuck his tongue out childishly as their food was brought out by the servants. Wine was poured, and small talk ensued, sprinkled with laughter and endearments.

For whatever reason, be it the fact that he’d been there a few weeks and was warming up, or perhaps he was just in a good mood, Kei was much more talkative and much less formal than usual. He enjoyed the presence of the other kings at their table, making sarcastic comments and feigning agitation whenever Tooru spoke just to get under his skin.

By the end of the meal, he was in high spirits and just a little drunk on the aged wine they’d been sipping.

Kuroo had enjoyed the dinner as well, happy to see his fiance emerging from his carefully composed shell. Not to mention, the blond’s sharp tongue and sense of humor were right up the king’s ally. As they were all getting ready to head to their separate quarters, Kuroo caught his fiance’s arm gently.

The blond turned to him with confusion and curiosity playing in his golden hues, “Yes, my king?” He inquired with a raised brow.

“I was just wondering if you might want to join me for a walk in the garden?” the cat like man questioned, “I feel as though we haven’t spent much time together since your arrival, and the wedding grows closer with each-”

“I would love to.” Kei interrupted him with a drunken grin.

“Allow me a few minutes to grab a cloak from my room then.”

\---

“Shhhh…” Kuroo hissed, “If you don't shut up, they'll catch us!”

“I can't help it, I always knew they loved one another.” Kei said excitedly as they peeked through the bushes, watching Suga and Daichi as they spoke.

“We don’t know that yet.”

“You must be jesting, they are obviously in love.” Kei retorted, watching Daichi gently place a flower in the other’s hair, “I swear, they act as though they are a married couple.”

“Have they ever kissed or held hands in front of you?”

“No, bu-”

“Then you have no proof.” the man interrupted whilst Kei just pouted.

Usually the young prince wouldn’t be caught dead crawling around in the bushes whilst drunk. But, that’s what Kuroo would definitely be caught doing. And so their walk turned into a stalk, and the two were trying to get proof of Kei’s surrogate parents’ affair.

“Wait…” Kei suddenly looked around, ignoring the other, “Where did they go?”

Kuroo looked up and around as the other stood up, turning about to confirm his fear.

“We lost them.” Kuroo shrugged indifferently as he stood and made a fruitless attempt to brush the dirt from his clothing.

The blond, however, was not nearly as indifferent, “You distracted me! I almost had them!” He huffed, also trying to dust himself off for a moment. He quickly realized that it was a futile effort and settled for crossing his arms unhappily as he made his way out of the bushes.

“Why are you so obsessed with their love life anyways,” Kuroo questioned, “They’re just the advisors that were put in charge of your education and upbringing, right?”

“That’s not all they were.” Kei replied sharply, expression darkening.

Realizing that he had hit a nerve, but still curious, the king pressed on, “So tell me what they were then.”

Kei hesitated a moment and began to walk down the path towards one of the flower fields contemplatively. Kuroo followed, curiosity apt in his expression as he trailed behind the other until the boy folded gracefully, sitting criss cross amongst the blossoms. The king didn’t sit, opting to watch as the boy picked through the flowers, examining each one raptly before delicately plucking it.

The black haired man continued to watch for a few minutes, forgetting about his question while he pondered the selection process going on in Kei’s mind. Suddenly, Kei looked up with brows furrowed.

“Why are you just staring? Sit down if you want to know.” He said.

“Want to know wh-” Kei raised a brow as the man realized he had asked about the advisors. He instantly plopped on the ground at the boy’s side, and Kei turned back to his flowers.

“Do you know how to make flower crowns?” The blond asked abruptly.

“I can’t say that I do.”

“Well it starts first with picking the flowers. You want to select young ones, barely bloomed, because they will last the longest.” He said, adding flowers to his stack with a fixed concentration in golden hues, “When I was seven years old, Suga and Daichi were assigned to me as surrogate parents while my parents concentrated on Akiteru and his upbringing as the new king.”

Kuroo sat up, listening intently as the other finally offered up some personal information.

“As the second born, I was not seen as important to them, although I have never blamed my brother for that. Neither of us chose our paths, they were predestined, decided before our first breaths were taken. Suga and Daichi did more than just make sure I was brought up correctly, they showed me love and affection, raising me as though I was their own son.” He began to pick up the flowers he had plucked and wove them together delicately, “You have such a beautiful selection of flowers…” He commented offhandedly.

“Anyways, Suga and Daichi are more parents to me than my actual parents. Suga taught me how to be diplomatic and polite, but he also taught me to weave flower crowns and read to me in the library, allowing me to fall asleep in his lap. Daichi taught me how to fight and hunt, but he also taught me how to play chess and praised me for asking questions and pursuing my interest in music. They are the reason that I am who I am, and they are for all intents and purposes my real parents.”

The entire time he spoke, his fingers worked tirelessly, weaving and knotting the stems together with nimble fingers. Kuroo watched as the mess of stems, grass, and blossoms were crafted into a beautiful crown of green, pale pink, and white.

“I had no idea that they played such a large role in your heart.” Kuroo said quietly.

Kei flushed a little in embarrassment, feeling as though he may have spoken more than he had intended, “Yes well, the point is that I always saw them as my parents, and I know they love one another, but neither has ever publicly acted on their feelings,” He said hurriedly, “Ever since I was young, I have tried to catch them in some sort of romantic situation just to prove that they really were involved. It became a game to myself and Tadashi.”

“Ah, so what you’re telling me is that you have been stalking them your whole life.” The king teased as the boy finished the crown with a scowl.

“I do not stalk, I spy.” Kei insisted, examining his finished product before handing it to his fiance, “Suga loves flower crowns, we made them all the time, though we had less variety of blossoms in the mountains.”

Kuroo accepted the crown, a small smile on his lips as he turned it over in his hands. The man was happy to be sitting there with his husband to be, talking quietly amongst the flowers. It was nice to learn more about him and spend time with him. It was nice to see the more human side of Kei.

“Well,” Kuroo placed the crown on his own head, “Teach me how to do it, so I can make you one in return.” The man said already looking through the blossoms as he spoke, “We can both wear them tomorrow.”

Kei looked at the man, expression as unreadable as the emotion in his eyes. He hesitated before smirking, “I will only wear it if it doesn’t look like a seven year old made it,” He warned, joining the man as he began to explain how to pick the flowers

\---

The following day, Kuroo sat in the council room with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Akaashi, the flower crown nestled into his messy hair. They spoke over tea, discussing politics.

“So the union ensures the alliance.” Hajime reiterated.

“Yes, it was a part of the alliance. Akiteru promised that once the wedding was over, we would sign the alliances.” Kuroo confirmed, sipping his tea.

“Why was the marriage a part of the contract?” Keiji questioned seriously.

“Akiteru wouldn’t say his reasoning, only that without the union, he wasn’t interested in making the alliance with us.” Kuroo said, a small frown on his lips, “Not that I particularly mind, we discussed many provisions during the negotiations, and also, Kei is intelligent and has similar political philosophies to my own.”

“But he’s a man, and last we checked, you were straight.” Bokuto pointed out.

“Yes, but, he doesn’t expect anything romantic or sexual from me. And he has given me permission to pursue women behind closed doors.” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, but you didn’t know that initially, and you still agreed.” Hajime pointed out.

“That was risky.” Tooru pointed out.

“I had assumed we would be able to work something out. I knew that Kei was not unreasonable.” The king of Nekoma defended, “Besides, if they had sided with the enemy, we would have lost everything. We all have to make sacrifices.”

The others weren’t pleased with the response, but a few silent exchanges led to a consensus of letting the subject drop for the time being. The meeting moved on to other politics and plans for the future with the new Karasuno alliance on the horizon. No one was aware of Kei, hovering just outside the closed door, listening.

“Prince Kei.” The blonde froze, turning slowly to face the flat voice.

“Yes Kozume?” the prince said, expression fixed into passiveness.

“Would you walk with me?” He questioned, turning from the man without awaiting an answer.

Kei was taken aback, but also intrigued as he followed the quiet boy through the hallway and up towards the library, “Why did you agree to the union with Tetsuro?” he asked directly, turning to face the prince suddenly.

The blond stopped short, almost slamming into the shorter boy, “Akiteru arranged the marriage, it was my duty to my kingdom to follow through and solidify the alliance.” He responded.

“You seem to forget yourself, I would have thought you would be more cautious.” Kei added.

“I know that you don’t care for avoidant people. I’ve been observing.” The boy said bluntly, “You are binding yourself to a man you don’t love for life just for your people. That seems like a large sacrifice.”

“It is one that I am more than willing to make.” Kei snapped, lips pulled back in a slight snarl.

Suddenly, the servant backed off and smiled, “The game is being played well. You will be a formidable ally for our team. I think you’ll be good for Tetsu.”

Then he walked away, leaving Kei confused and agitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, support, and suggestions everyone. I hope I improved a little with this chapter and you all enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is just a little more emotional than he lets on. Akiteru is a good big bro.

It was just three days before the wedding, and the rest of the Tsukishima family was due to arrive in Nekoma that afternoon. Before dawn broke, Kuro was wandering through the gardens, an unfamiliar sensation of knots in his abdomen agitating him. He would be solidifying both the union and the alliance in just three days time, which would in turn, ensure the safety of his kingdom and his people. But, the price he was paying was nothing to take lightly.

In the traditions of Nekoma culture, the King or Queen was able to choose their own fiance so arranged marriages were rare. Kuroo acted as though the whole thing was unimportant to him, shrugging it off, but the toll he was paying for his kingdom weighed on him heavily. The king had always assumed that he would be able to choose a wife when he was ready and had fallen in love, but he was wrong. The choice was made for him, and it wasn’t even a woman.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, an irritated noise leaving his lips as the digits raked through raven locks. A small movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Kuroo turned instantly, sword drawn and pointed in the direction of the movement.

Frozen, Kuroo’s eyes fell on the form of his sleeping fiance. It looked as though Kei had fallen asleep reading. Kei was curled up, one arm under his head and and the other outstretched, fingers loosely clutching a book. A few stray leaves and blossoms had blown about the folds of his cloak and nestled into tousled blond hair. Kuroo was caught off guard when dawn broke, illuminating the young prince in pale pink and golden light. He looked ethereal.

Then pale eyelids fluttered, lashes parting to reveal golden slits, accentuated by the dark circled beneath, plaguing his otherwise flawless skin. The boy sat up casually, yawning and stretching as the other pointed his sword, “A rapier? I thought you were more of a falcata kind of man.” He teased, a smirk on his lips, “You’re supposed to wait until after the union to assassinate me, otherwise the treaty is void, my king.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened comically as he sheathed his sword as fast as he could, “I would never try to-”

“I was jesting, my king.” Kei interrupted, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “No one could assassinate me so easily,” he flicked his wrist, triggering a trick blade. “You were staring an awful long time.”

Kuroo flushed as the other smirked on whilst hiding the blade, “I was not staring, I jus-” Kuroo shook his head, “Why are you sleeping out here?” 

Kei simply shrugged, “It’s so warm here, I enjoy spending a lot of time outside. I think I fell asleep while I was reading out here yesterday.” Kei indicated to a burnt out candle nearby.

“You could get sick!” Kuroo scolded, “Or hurt. Anyone can waltz in and just kill or kidnap you!”

Kei raised a brow, “You sound awfully concerned about my well being, my king.” He then added a smart, “I know how to take care of myself.”

“Of course I’m concerned, Akiteru would kill me if you were harmed!”

Kei felt his mood drop. Of course the king was only concerned with his treaty. Kei was just a provision to him, an accessory. And he would do well to remember that.

Kuroo watched the man stiffen, expression flattening as he stood and gathered his things, “Kei?”

“Apologies, my king, I will be more careful.” Kei said, voice cold and emotionless as he turned away, “I understand you don’t want to jeopardize your treaty.”

“I didn’t mean it like-”

“Save the pleasantries.” The blonde interrupted sharply, walking towards the castle.

Kuroo grabbed the man’s left wrist roughly to stop him, “What’s your problem-”

It happened in the blink of an eye. Kuroo’s back hit the ground as the prince hovered over him, trick blade pressed to his throat. Fire and demons swirled in golden hues and thin lips were drawn back in a sneer, “I know what I am. I'm a token, being traded between kingdoms.”

The king’s breath stuttered as he stared into the other’s eyes, full of unnameable emotions. Kuroo was so enthralled in his prince’s eyes, he didn't even realize that there was a small amount of blood trickling down his throat, “That’s not-”

“Shut up.” the prince snapped, blade moving up to the man’s chin, “Don’t pretend to care about me. We both know what this is to you.”

Then he was on his feet, stalking back towards the castle with a clenched jaw, eyes full of unshed tears.

How could I have been foolish enough to think the king actually cared about me?

That night in the garden was just to win favor.

I should know better…

Kuroo sat up, absently wiping the blood away as he watched the other disappear into the castle. Was he truly that transparent and cruel? Was Tetsuro a bad person for wanting the best for his kingdom. Was he using Kei?

The answer was blatant, and it shamed him.

Because of course he was.

With thoughts of his own selfishness and Akiteru’s disregard for his own brother’s feelings plaguing his mind, the man picked up the discarded book, walking back up towards the castle slowly.

\---

The Tsukishima’s arrived at the castle that afternoon, their carriage identical to the one that had brought Kei to the kingdom just a few weeks privy. The retired queen was first, stepping from the coach in a navy dress and fur cloak. She curtsied to the couple, and in return, Kuroo and Kei bowed.

The two were stiff next to one another. They hadn’t spoken over breakfast, and Kei had brushed off any attempt the king had made since then to reconcile.

After straightening up, Kei held open his arms to embrace his mother.

“Kei, you look as though you haven’t been sleeping.” She scolded.

“I have been trying to adjust.” Kei replied.

“Well you better hurry up. The wedding is in three days.” She turned to Kuroo, appraising him for a moment.

“And you,” the man stiffened, slightly frightened by the tense gaze, “You take care of my son and we shall be just fine.”

A warm smile melted away the fear as she embraced him. During the exchange, Akiteru had made his descent from the coach as well, “Now mother, stop harassing the king.” He said, an easy smile on his lips as he pulled Kei into a warm hug as well.

She released Kuroo and sighed, “I am so weary, I’d like to go rest before dinner.”

“Of course, my servants will show you to your temporary quarters.” Kuroo said, instructing two servants to help her with her things.

“Thank you.” She curtsied, following the servants through the castle.

“How about we have some tea.” Kuroo said, turning to Akiteru, who still had an arm about his younger brother’s shoulders.

“Sounds lovely, lead the way.” The man replied, dragging the other blond along.

Akiteru chatted casually with Tetsuro as they walked, ignoring his brother’s discomfort. Then he stopped and patted the younger’s hair, “I have some things to discuss with Kuroo, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Kei’s eye twitched in agitation as the other treated him like a child, still, he gave a stiff nod and turned away.

Anything to escape.

Akiteru and Kuroo stepped into the study, shaking hands behind the closed door, “It’s nice to see you again Akiteru.” Kuroo said, a genuine smile on his lips.

The two had always gotten along, even as children. Since coming into power, the two always respected one another, despite the fact that Akiteru had almost allied with the enemy. Each king knew that they had to put aside their personal relationships and do what was best for their kingdoms. No one held such things against one another. Kuroo had also known Kei as a child, but Kei was really young when they met, so it made sense he didn’t remember the king. That all aside, the tea was brought in, and Akiteru cleared his throat, capturing Kuroo's attention.

“I could cut the tension between you two with a knife.” He laughs, sitting back in his seat with a sigh, “He’s a bit of a handful, is he not?”

“He is… interesting to say the very least.” Kuroo sighed, picking up his own glass and turning it in his hands absently, “I’m afraid I may have ruined any progress we had made. This morning I said something thoughtlessly, now he thinks I’m a complete ass that just looks at his as a bargaining chip for the alliance.”

He met Akiteru’s eyes and froze at the sharp glint that was present in them, “Is that not exactly what he is to you?”

The words rang, resonating in Kuroo’s mind. Is that not what the relationship was? Kei was just another piece in the game, a means to get what Kuroo wanted. The blond was being used and whatever feelings he had were being brushed aside. Had Kuroo even once asked how the man was feeling or if he wanted this?

“I… I-”

Akiteru stood abruptly, stretching casually, “I think I’d like a nap before dinner.” He bowed to the other king politely before taking his leave. A smile touched his lips as he made his way down the corridor, as he knew things would fall into place.

There were a few reasons he had forced the union between his younger brother and his childhood friend, using the treaty as a mask. He had never intended on allying with the West, but he had to play like he was considering it to get what he wanted. His younger brother’s happiness and prosperity was of the utmost importance to him. In his mind, he knew that if Kuroo could figure out that he liked men and women (And trust Akiteru, he watched Kuroo grow up and brush off many a crush as just ‘messing with his friends’) that Kei would be a perfect match for him. The two would complement one another and get along well. He also knew that the union would give Kei the opportunity to rule his own kingdom, which he deserved to do. He was brilliant, charismatic, and talented, much more so than Akiteru himself. And so the man had done his best to secure his younger brother’s happiness, although the boy might not see it at the moment.

All would make sense and fall into place in due time…

\---

During dinner, Kei was stiff and quiet, though the rest of the table was too lively to notice. The rest of the table aside from Kuroo, that is. When the blond excused himself early, claiming he was not feeling well, Kuroo got unnecessarily agitated. Was this how his fiance would act forever? Because it was annoying. And why did he have such a pin in his ass?

Kuroo excused himself abruptly as well a few minutes after, stalking out of the dining room.

“He was doing so well.” Keiji sighed.

“We all knew it was coming, just look at their personalities.” Bo laughed, “They were bound to butt heads.”

“So who wants to take out wagers on them then?” Akiteru grinned at the others as his mother smacked him on the back of the head.

“You’re terrible.”

Kuroo stormed down the hall towards Kei’s room with a vengeance, breezing past Kenman and Tadashi, who exchanged knowing glances. Tadashi sighed as he handed over the silver, “I honestly thought it would take longer for Kei’s attitude to break his composure.”

“You overestimated our King.” Kenma laughed a bit, “The smallest things in his personal life render him completely irrational.”

Kei was warm, the water lapping gently at the edges of the basin as he kicked long legs casually. The water smelled of rose oil, relaxing him as he reflected on his emotions. It had been silly of him to get so upset with the other, and he knew his reaction was unwarranted, considering he knew what the union was. Kei had accepted it when he had agreed to go through with it. And yet he had still had the audacity to get upset with his fiance over the truth. He let the build up of his concealed emotions get the best of him.

“I have to move past this… I have to let go of my emotions and accept that this is how things are.” His voice echoed in the bathroom, sounding as hollow as he felt. But, saying it out loud somehow fortified it in his heart.

He dunked his head under the water for a moment, enjoying the serenity of the liquid surrounding him. Even if only for a moment, it was peaceful. Then he broke the surface, pushing his hair back just as the King barged in, making him jump and splash water out of the tub. 

“Kei! We need to talk!” The man’s eyes landed on the boy in the tub and he flushed, “I- I didn't mean to interrupt…”

The blond raised a brow, “You barged into the bathroom, my king, you knew you would be interrupting something.” He couldn’t help but snicker, finding humor in the situation.

“So I did…” Kuroo stood there awkwardly, having had lost his momentum, “I just-”

His eyes were insatiable as they took in the man. From the long, slender leg draped over the edge of the tub to the fine, blond hair, slicked back with water. One arm rested along the lip of the tub, shadows dancing along the pale skin in the flickering light of the candles.

“I apologize, Tetsuro,” Kei said quietly as the man snapped his attention to those golden eyes. “This morning, I was out of line. Everything has been so chaotic lately, I’m afraid that it all just caught up with me and I took it out on you.” He lied, genuity in his voice and expression.

“I… it’s fine…” Kuroo said, caught completely off guard, “I just want for us to get along… and things were going so well..”

“And they will continue to do so.” Kei assured, hiding away his inner turmoil.

“Well… right.” Kuroo was a little shocked, and more than a little distracted as the blonde sat up and reached to grab a towel, revealing the expanse of his back to the other, marred only by the dark ink of two black wings etched into his skin.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” The man blurted out without thinking.

Kei stood, exposing his ass to the other for half a second before the towel was wrapped about his waist. The king looked away in embarrassment, thinking many straight, far from homosexual thoughts about women and boobs and definitely not his fiance’s back dimples.

“There are many things you don’t know about me, my king.”

Kuroo glanced back at the boy, who stood facing him now with arms crossed and a smirk on his lips, “I am going to dress for bed, but I will be playing as usual in an hour if you wish to join me.”

Kuroo relaxed, happy to see that the tension had melted away into their comfortable companionship, “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so encouraging and patient with me. I love you all and I'm sorry I took a little too long on this one. Exams and work are kicking my ass! Anyways, they're almost over, and then I'll be back to updating more frequently.


	6. CHapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedddddiiiinnnnggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a rough year. Lots of big changes, a heartbreak by an s/o of three years, my first apartment, new love life, adopted three beautiful kittens, and many other wild things that I'd prefer not to talk about at the moment. Point being, I have returned. I have survived, and I am ready to get back to doing what I love. Writing for all of you lovely folks. So thank you so much for your patience lovelies, and here is a gift for your troubles.
> 
> -Cat

The festivities outside were full of life and color, from the swirling skirts of capital’s women, to the musicians they danced to. Performers had small shows going on throughout the streets, and children frolicked through the gardens, weaving flower crowns and dancing along with the music. Kei watched through the window as his wedding attire was fitted onto him with painful attention to detail. All white, pristine and pressed, as he was to be the bride of the king in technicality, a fitted suit of silk along with a regal cape. He refused to wear the veil, much to Tooru’s disappointment.

They had argued about it for an hour the day before, with Kei ultimately victorious in omitting the damned thing.

“It’s already demeaning enough that I am being called a bride.”

“But it just completes the look.”

“There is no way I’m going to wear that ridiculous thing.”

“Is it because I had pink pearls sewn into it.”

“No, it’s because I don’t want to.”

And so on. 

Eventually, Tooru was dragged off by his own husband and forced to leave the young prince alone. On the dresser next to him sat a flower crown, which he would be wearing. Why a flower crown you ask? Well…

\---

“I’m surprised to find you out so early in the day Natsu.” Kei settled into the grass next to her, ruffling her hair.

Now, Kei did not particularly like children, but he didn’t dislike them. Natsu, however, had managed to worm her way into his heart over the past month. After all, the girl was so cheerful and bright, like a real ball of sunshine and happiness. And though, he wasn’t a big fan of her brother, despite their personalities being similar, he had a soft spot for the young girl.

She started, hiding whatever was in her hands behind her back with wide eyes, “No no no.”

“What?”

The girl’s lips were fixed into a pout, “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Her eyes began to fill with tears, “But I can’t get it right.”

Children, he could handle. Tears…

Not so much.

“Wait,” His own eyes widened in panic, “D-don’t cry. I can-”

“What do we have here?” Kuroo plucked a mess of stems and half mangled flowers from behind the girl’s back, “Were you trying to weave a crown?”

The girl tried to snatch it back, wiping her nose on the back of her arm. “Give it back Kitty!” She jumped up, trying to reach for it.

“Were you planning on making these for me and Kei?” He questioned, a fond smile on his lips as he settled onto the ground as well, handing her the haphazard crown.

“Uhmm…” She looked down, “Well I heard Kei talking about how he didn’t wanna wear a veil. But I remember seeing you two out here really late one night making these…”

Kei flushed a little, “What were you doing out here so late at night?” He scolded in embarrassment.

The girl ignored him, “And then the next day, you guys were both wearing them. So I thought that maybe if I made you guys each one, it would make Kei happy.” She stated, “But I can’t figure out how to do it.” She threw the thing on the ground in frustration.

“Well lucky you, Kei here is a master flower crown maker.” He gestured to the prince with a small smile. Since their small fight, the two had fallen into a pattern of walking in the early hours of the day amongst the flowers, and sitting in the candlelight of Kei’s room quietly as he played. They never planned to meet in the mornings, but they inevitably did, and they would walk together, sometimes enjoying the companionable silence, and others they would spend the time learning of one another.

Kei rolled his eyes, “I can show you Natsu.” he said as Kuroo pulled the girl into his lap with a smile. Together, they helped her, guiding small hands to braid them each a crown of roses and baby's breath. After they had finished, the girl was sent back to the castle to wash up for breakfast, and the two looked at one another.

“Today is the day…” Kuroo said awkwardly, a nervous smile on his lips.

“I’ll no longer be your prince, my king.” Kei said, nervousness fluttering about his abdomen like little hummingbirds.

“I think I shall still call you such, as it will technically be your title diplomatically, and I do enjoy the way it rolls off the tongue, don’t you?” The man said with a laugh.

“Should I use Natsu’s endearment for you?” Kei teased, “I think Kitty is a rather cute one, don’t you?”

Kutoo flushed a bit, “I think I prefer just Tetsu.”

“How boring.”

“This is our last interaction as betrothed. Tonight, we will be wed…” Kuroo changed the subject.

“Will you resent me, Tetsuro?” Kei questioned softly, turned the crown in his hands nervously.

He felt the hand on his wrist before he looked up. It was gentle and warm, much like the man’s hazel hues when he met them.

“I will never resent you for this. It was a choice we both made.” The man said seriously, looking him in the eyes with a strange sort of intensity. Suddenly, Kei wasn’t sure what made him more nervous, that look, or the wedding..

\---

The crown was pinned into his hair gently by Tadashi, and after it was secure, his friend stepped back, “You look dashing.” He assured the boy, a smile on his lips.

Kei looked into the mirror, face void of emotion, “I thought that one’s wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives…”

Tadashi swallowed, bowing his head, “I’m sorry-”

“Please. Don’t.” The man cut him off, “Things could be much worse, I am not unhappy. I’ve simply had better days...”

And it was the truth, he had come to terms with what he was doing and accepted the union for what it was. The blond was fully dedicated and would stick to his decision, despite the fact that he would have a loveless marriage. After all, Tetsuro was a wonderful man, and he was interesting as well. It wasn’t as though the boy was going to be stuck with a pretentious asshole for the rest of his life.

“I’m ready.” He held his head high as he swept from the room, heading towards the ceremony in the chapel.

Kuroo waited nervously next to the priest, watching the guests file in and take their seats. The anxiety didn’t show on his face, carefully arranged into a charming smile. There were a number of ladies in waiting, many of which he had slept with, grumbling about in the corner of the room as they watched the man they had all hoped to wed marry another man. They still vied for his favor though, hoping to become his lover after the union was solidified. The idea of that made him feel a little strange, but he shook it off, continuing to scan the crowd. Kei’s family sat in the front row to one side, along with Daichi and Suga. Kuroo’s close friends took up the other side’s front row, as his parents had both passed the year before.

Kenma, sat closest to him, piercing eyes never leaving his own face. They had spoken before coming to the chapel, and the boy’s words were haunting him.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Kenma had questioned, adjusting the collar of the man’s shirt.

“I have made a commitment.”

“To who?”

That was a good question, “To myself, and my people.”

“And what about Kei?”

“Kei understands what the arrangement is. It was his choice to accept it.” Kuroo said, getting irritated with his friend.

“I meant, will you be committed to Kei as he will be to you?”

“We have an arrangement…”

“Hmm…” The boy’s cat-like eyes flitted across the man’s face, “Did you know that in Karasuno custom, infidelity is punishable by death.”

Kuroo, who had picked up a goblet of water, choked on the drink, coughing as he looked at the boy with wide eyes, “What?” he choked out.

“According to their religion, marriage is soul binding, which is why arranged marriages are also uncommon there. You are to stay with that person and commit body and soul to that person for the rest of your life.” Kenma explained calmly, “There is also a post marital ritual in which the wed share their undying commitment to one another.”

“...”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your arrangement makes both parties happy.” he pinned the crown into the man’s hair and took his leave.

Kuroo could not stop thinking about the conversation.

Was Kei going to make him do the weird ritual?

Was Kei going to resent him?

If anyone found out about the women he slept with, would the treaty be void?

Was Kei going to be unhappy forever?

What were they doing?

Then the music began to play, and the doors to the chapel opened, revealing Kei, being walked by none other than Akiteru. Kuroo couldn’t help the way his heart beat in his chest when he saw his husband to be. Dressed in white, deep red roses nestled into blond hair, his eyes were bright, and he bit his lip nervously. The king was nervous too, so that must be why he suddenly felt flushed and his heart was beating so fast. His fiance was graceful, walking down the aisle towards him with poise and beauty. He could put the angels to shame.

When Kei laid eyes on Kuroo, the nervous flutter in his chest betrayed him as he bit his lip, making his way forward. He was willing to admit, at least to himself, that he was attracted to the man. But he also knew that giving into the attraction would just hurt him. Still, he did admire a man in formal wear. Standing before the other, their eyes met, both reflecting their nervousness to each other if no one else.

It was almost a wordless conversation the way they gazed at each other, speaking only the words they had rehearsed for the ceremony and yet saying so much more. They went through the motions, the lighting of the candle and drinking of the wine, and then came the moment...

“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” Kuroo said, tone gentle as he took Kei’s hand gently and waiting.

“I do…” Kei replied softly, ignoring his heart pounding in his ears as the man slipped the band onto his finger. He returned the favor, and the priest proclaimed them wed, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Kei flushed in embarrassment and agitation, as hewas not fond of the idea that he was the bride. But that was beside the point as Kei stepped closer, laying a gentle hand on his cheek and leaning in. Kuroo loved the way the man before him smelled of roses and lavender, and Kei drank in the scent of fresh grass and rosemary that the king emitted. Their lips brushed, the most gentle of touches, and they lingered a moment longer than necessary before it was over.

Everyone clapped as they descended, arms interlinked, and the real celebration began.

\---

As the day melted into the evening, Kei found a moment to escape the festivities, stealing away into the garden he had come to love. Secret paths gave way to a small clearing with a wooden gazebo, far from the prying eyes of the wedding guests. It was a small spot he had discovered a few weeks prior, a spot he had yet to run into anyone, including Kuroo. He took a seat on the bench and sighed in relief, enjoying the sounds of night and the faint sounds of the festivities. No doubt that he would be chastised by multiple parties for sneaking off, but it had been a long, dizzying day, and he really needed a few minutes to himself to collect his thoughts and feelings. The kiss had been…

He refused to think about it as he shook his head and furrowed his brows. But the look in his husband’s eyes…

“Ugh.” He needed to think about other things. THings like the relaxing hot bath he planned on taking as soon as-

“Found you!” Akiteru shouted to purposely scare his little brother.

Kei jumped trick blade poised to strike as his heart raced, “Asshole.” He swore, withdrawing the blade and reassuming his seat. That was an effective distraction from his thoughts, but also spiked his anxiety through the roof.

“How are you little brother.” The man cooed, taking a seat at his side and throwing an arm about his shoulders casually, “Don’t forget to perform the ritual this evening, you must do it, even if he does not.” 

So much for getting his mind off of Kuroo, “Yes, I know.” The blond said, obviously agitated.

“Good, we set out early tomorrow morning, so I will not see you.” His brother said, eyes softening, “But I love you very much Kei, and I’m so proud of what you did for your kingdom. You will make a fine king, and you will have a fine husband.” And in a rare moment, he gently embraced his younger brother. And this was the moment that the weight of the union truly bore down on the young man.

One tear escaped, then another, and suddenly his cheeks were damp with a continuous flow. A half-hiccup-half-sob escaped hi lips as he embraced his brother, “I will miss you…” He managed to whisper, “And the others as well…”

“Suga and Daichi will stay her with you and Tadashi, I have arranged it as so.” Akiteru stroked his hair soothingly as the man prince began to collect himself.

“Thank you…”

And the two sat like that for awhile, spending a few last moments together before returning to the party, unaware of Kuroo, watching from behind a nearby tree. The man felt terrible, seeing for the first time, his husbands true pain.

\-----

That evening, Kei and Kuroo bid all of their guests goodnight and goodbye, retiring to their shared room for the first time. They each allowed each other the privacy of looking away whilst dressing in their night clothes, both out of courtesy, and discomfort. It was quiet in the room as the two shuffled about, unsure of how to act as a newly wed couple.

“Kuroo, my king, there is something I must ask of you…” The blond looked to him, nervously biting his lip, “There is a ritual rite required by my religion to be completed on the night of one’s union.”

“Of course, Kei, I would not want for you to suffer any ill fortune for not completing such an important thing.” The man replied, swallowing nervously as the man approached him.

“It isn’t terrible, it is just… a little intimate. In case I cross any lines with you, I do apologize.” The blond sat at his side on the bed, “Usually both parties would perform such, but you will not do so, as your infidelity would dishonour the ritual and my people’s beliefs.”

Kuroo could not help the stab of hurt in his chest nearly made him wince. His husband’s words stung a bit, but he was quickly distracted as the man took both of his hands, “WIth these two hands, I promise to serve you eternally, my love, my only.” The blond recited softly, releasing his husband’s and moved deft fingers to the buttons of his nightshirt. He unbuttoned his own, then moved to his husband’s. Kuroo’s breath caught at the feeling of cool fingers touching his warm flesh. Then Kei had a small, ritualistic looking dagger in his hands. He cut the flesh over his own heart, deep enough that it would leave a scar on pale skin, he places his palm over it, smearing the blood on his palm, “WIth the blood of my flesh, the blood of my heart, I pledge it to you, to your protection, and to your own.” He gently placed his palm over his husbands heart, leaving the print of his palm there.

At this point, Kuroo’s heart was racing as he watched his husband set the dagger to the side, blood still dripping from the deep cut on his chest, “Kei, you’re bleeding a lot…” Kuroo reached for him, but Kei caught his hand, shaking his head.

“Last part.” He assured the man, gently placing the King’s hand back in his lap, “With all of the air in my lungs, I promise to breath new life into our union, pledging to love you always, and with all of my soul, for it is now linked to your own.” He leaned forward, taking Kuroo’s face gently in his own hands, and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Kuroo held his breath, stiffening in shock before relaxing into the kiss. Just as he had found it in himself to kiss the other back, his husband pulled back.

“And so it is sealed.” Kei whispered, swallowing hard and turning away to hide the tears in his eyes, “Thank you for allowing me to complete my ritual, you can be assured I will never invade your personal space again like that.” He stood, wincing a little at the dull pain in his chest.

“Kei…” The man was at a loss for words, “Please, let me help you dress your wound.” He stood quickly, but Kei had already strode across the room and shut himself up in the restroom.

“There is a damp cloth on the nightstand to clean the blood off your chest, I will return shortly.” The blond called, voice muffled by the door between them. Kuroo was fast asleep, and the candles had burnt out by the time that Kei finally reemerged, the dark hiding the red rims of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any input, ideas, ect. are welcome and encouraged. I appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read my work and I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> tumblr: undeniablemisconceptions


End file.
